A computer network typically comprises a number of nodes interconnected by a communications medium. A node may comprise a network device, such as a switch or hub, for example. A communication medium may include fiber optic cable, category 5 (CAT-5) network cabling, or radio waves, for example. In a packet based computer network, information is typically exchanged as electronic data, which may be embodied in one or more relatively short packets of data. The relatively short packets may comply with a particular type of data protocol. The particular protocol used by different nodes may vary, and an intermediate node may bridge these two dissimilar protocols. Differing protocols typically incorporate differing methods of packet processing, and may use differing levels of code complexity. These differences may result in differing quantities of data that must be transmitted for a given packet even if the underlying information is the same. As a result of these differences, if an intermediate node, such as a network device, is transferring packets between two or more nodes that utilize differing data protocols, the network device may not be able to send data packets to one node at the same rate in which they are received from another node, which may result in dropped packets. Additionally, if a network device is operating between several nodes that utilize differing protocols, a bottleneck may result if packets from one node require more processing time than packets from the other nodes. Therefore, a need exists for a method and/or apparatus for managing network data for a network device that operates between two or more nodes that utilize differing data protocols.